Breaking Bella Outtakes
by sixeightshuffle
Summary: Alternate POV's from my AU-Human story, Breaking Bella.
1. The Mission

**Notes:** So I'd been going over and over the posting process in my brain all week before finally making a decision. This was originally chapter 8, but after getting halfway through it, I realized it just wouldn't work. I was really excited about this idea, though, and I didn't have the heart to scratch it, so I decided to finish it and post it as an outtake. Now, I'm sure a lot of you will be disappointed with this post, since I know you were dying to know what was going through Edward's mind in chapter 7 and beyond, but before you get your knickers in a twist, let it be known that I **WILL **be posting chapter 8 sometime this week. Chapter 9 will surface on the normal posting day (Sunday), but it probably won't be that long since I'll have already posted two fantastically sized readings during the week. This little ditty coincides with parts of chapters 7 and 8. I've figured that at some point there will be more outtakes, and what better person's mind to sift through first than Rosalie's? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. But then again, you already knew that. ;)

* * *

Chapter Song: Le Disko - Shiny Toy Guns

* * *

When Emmett and I made the bet about Edward and Bella, I did it for two reasons: 1. I couldn't pass up a bet—neither could Emmett, which made our relationship that much more fun—and 2. It was an easy $100 bucks. I knew there was no way in hell things would work out the way Emmett and his delusional mind thought they would. At least, not quite as smoothly. I knew Edward well enough, and I had no animosity towards him (though I did smack him in the back of the head later that night for talking to Bella the way he did), and Bella wasn't the type to go out and _date_, so really, I couldn't have cared less who or what either of them did romantically, and I didn't care enough to try like Emmett so obviously did. However, within the course of two and a half hours, they'd nearly verbally murdered each other at least three times, and I'd never seen that happen with _either_ of them. Yes, Bella had a temper, but she was able to keep it under control for the most part. I was entirely confused.

Confused, yet intrigued.

I watched them both closely for the next few days, looking for anything to indicate why either of them lost it completely around each other. Edward, who was mercilessly eye fucked by nearly every female within a 50 mile radius of him (except for me, of course), and even squawked at by Jessica's nasty cronies, kept his cool, though his annoyance was clearly etched on his face. I'd "visited" Bella at work Wednesday night, because she was at the Freshman dorms all night—and if they weren't fucking idiots, I couldn't think of anybody else who could be constituted as one—and she handled them in a very collected manner. That only further piqued my interest in figuring out the essential question at hand: What gives?

Bella and Edward's only interaction after the DC incident, that I knew of, was at the tutoring session on Wednesday, and though Bella didn't elaborate, she had this fiery look in her eyes when she spoke of him; she'd admitted that he got under her skin like no other. Thursday night—like the logical person that I was—I went home after work and wrote down everything that I could think of about the two, separately. Then, I tried to remember every last detail of their arguments, and wrote down what I thought it meant, and what it all came down to, I determined, was one thing: Passion.

The way that they fought, and how quickly it'd escalated, was a clear display of it on both their ends. Even though they clearly could not stand the sight of one another, _yet_, that passion could—and if I could help it, _would—_turn into the most intensely adoring passion either of them had ever known. The sexual tension between the two of them was already so thick that you couldn't cut it with a fucking knife designed to cut through _leather, _but Bella was too damn stubborn to see it for herself, and Edward had his manly pride in the way, so their subconscious lust for each other was cleverly veiled by disdain. Of that, I was absolutely sure, and it was enough for me to be convinced it was time to abandon apathy, and join the other team.

I wasn't sure what the hell I was supposed to do; I'd never been one to meddle in other peoples' romantic lives because, again, I just never cared enough. Those two, though...well, Emmett was right; they _were_ perfect for each other. Edward was the cool, calm, and collected one who, if they could get past their stupid issues with each other, could keep Bella's temper at bay, and Bella obviously had no problems putting Edward in his place, which was exactly what his cocky ass needed. We just needed to make them see it. So I called Emmett and told him, "Fuck the money, we just need to get these idiots together," and that night we formulated a plan, in which we cleverly entitled, "Breaking Bella," essentially because that was going to be the biggest obstacle.

Our first mission was to get Edward to agree, though. Once that happened, he could work his charm on Bella—with our help, of course—and she'd turn into putty in his hands, no matter how hard she tried to resist. And she would. Luckily, we already had an ally with a killer gift of persuasion: Alice.

Emmett had mentioned to me that Edward told him Alice had "seen" his soul mate in a dream. I wasn't sure why that was relevant, until he explained that Alice was psychic, and she was convinced it was a precognition in the form of a dream. I called Alice on three-way and asked her to describe the girl she saw. "Long, wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, really pale. Oh, and she was blushing like crazy. But it wasn't that damn lab teacher Edward's so smitten with," she'd said, growling at the end. I knew nothing of a lab teacher, but Emmett did (he'd explained the situation later that night, but I'd decided that I would make sure the bitch didn't get in the way) and shrugged.

"I'm going to send you a picture, okay Alice? I need you to tell me if she looks familiar," I said. She agreed, and I sent her the clearest picture of Bella I could find in my phone, since she apparently had an aversion to taking pictures. A few minutes later I heard a gasp on her end.

"That's her! That's the girl in my dream. Who is she?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"That," I said with a grin, "is my girl, Bella. And we need your help getting them together."

We barely had to explain the plan before she agreed wholeheartedly.

*

This morning was the first day of putting the plan into motion. I'd insisted on a shopping excursion, partly because I just love to shop, but mainly because Bella needed to slowly be vamped into a sex kitten without her realizing it. Bella was beautiful on her own, don't get me wrong, but she didn't _ooze _the sex appeal that she needed to give Edward a run for his money in the arrogance department. What better way to start than with sexy under garments?

I'd bought her a black, lacy fishnet thong and black lacy hipster underwear with pink bows on them, plus a black, see-through lace push up bra—I figured I needed to start her off slow, so that she wouldn't suspect anything. Emmett and I had decided on Friday that we wanted to go clubbing tonight since it was 18 and over, and we'd initially roped Alice and Jasper into going as well, but I got a text from Alice earlier in the day saying she couldn't make it, and Emmett got one from Jazz saying the same thing. Like it took a brain surgeon to figure _that_ one out. Just the same, since drunk Bella would _definitely _be more receptive than sober Bella, we decided for Bella and Edward that they'd be going, too. Thankfully, Bella didn't put up a fight when I'd demanded we get her a club dress, and the little black dress that I made sure to get a size _smaller_ than what she'd suggested was sure to leave every man drooling a bit as she walked by, _including_ Edward.

I also insisted that we make a stop at Amoeba Music before we left under the guise of getting Jazz a birthday present, knowing that (thanks to Emmett) he'd be working, and coincidentally, we ended up parking pretty close. I "accidentally" grabbed her Victoria's Secret bag after I stuffed my goodies into the trunk and thrust it into her hands before speed walking towards the store, knowing she probably wouldn't go all the way back to the car just to put it back. True to my prediction, she walked into the store, albeit completely embarrassed.

I handed my purse to the guy at the front and walked straight for the posters, looking around. I didn't know how much time I'd have until Bella came up to me, and I didn't have any time to waste; I needed to find Edward. I stopped and strained my neck to look at every corner of the store, but fuck, it was huge. Unfortunately, she caught me, and I had to make up something about needing employee help on the spot to justify why I was looking quite stalkerish. She didn't buy it, though—of course she didn't, she wasn't fucking stupid—and pointed to a crowd of employees to the right.

_Damn her for being so observant!_

I made my way towards them, turning around to find her still staring at me before continuing on. I turned around one more time, praying she wasn't still there, and thank fuck, she wasn't. I heaved a sigh of relief and turned into the first isle on the left; who knew trying to set up your best girl friend would be so fucking wearing? It didn't take long for me to spot his head towering over the shelves, and I made my way hurriedly towards him. He was leaning against the CDs and twisting his name tag between his fingers, talking to some girl with hair so bright that if I'd had my sun glasses within reach, they'd have been on in a heartbeat. He had that stupid smirk on his face, too, and I scowled, stomping over to him.

"Hey, you!" I exclaimed, pinching his side. He looked over to me and smiled, standing upright.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. I need help with Jasper's birthday present and I thought you could help me, if you're not too busy," I replied, turning to the girl and narrowing my eyes at her and giving her a look that screamed "back the fuck off, ho." She looked me up and down and crossed her arms over her chest, and I rolled my eyes before turning back to an oblivious Edward and smiling brightly.

"Nah," he shrugged, "I'll help you. It was nice talking to you," he said to the girl, waving slightly before turning around to walk towards the posters. I turned to her and gave her a sickeningly sweet smile before following behind Edward towards the posters.

I asked him about a Muse poster that I'd actually already ordered online because I knew that the store didn't have it, but feigned oblivion—come on, Jasper was my _brother_, my twin at that, did he seriously think I wouldn't know what the hell he wanted? Apparently so, because he went on to describe it to me. I mainly did that so we could get casual conversation rolling; I was usually an idle participant of small talk because, once again, I _just didn't care_.

A quick thought popped into my head and I asked Edward if they had The White Album on vinyl, and though Jazz hadn't specifically asked for it, he loved The Beatles, and he _loved _vinyls. Edward showed me where they were located and crouched down to sort through some boxes under the shelves. I decided to take action and asked him what he was doing tonight, to which he unsurprisingly said nothing.

Cue evil smirk.

I invited him out clubbing with us, claiming we were getting a big group together, which wasn't a technical lie because that had initially been the plan. I hadn't really thought that one through, though, because I was briefly stumped when he asked who would be going; so I lied and said Alice and Jasper would be joining us. Big deal. There was no way he'd agree if it was just Bella, Em and me. Something clicked inside my head, though, and I grinned before telling him Angela and possibly Ben would be going—I was sure Bella could convince Angela (if not, _I _would), and Edward would need unbiased male comradery if the whole thing blew up in his face—and left the B bomb for last. He grimaced when I mentioned Bella and I narrowed my eyes slightly before mentally chastising myself; he wasn't in on the mission yet, and he didn't know that it wouldn't be long before he was trying to shove his tongue into her mouth. He was quiet for a minute before he stood up, handing over the record with a sigh, and agreed. I told him what time we'd be meeting up, not that it really mattered since we were meeting up at his dorm, and informed him that, thanks to Emmett's stature and fake ID, he'd be acquiring some alcohol sometime during the day so we could start before we left. We'd be drinking at the club as well, but it would save a hell of a lot of money if we were already somewhat drunk before we left.

He frowned and scratched his neck. "Who's driving?"

"Probably Emmett," I shrugged. I hadn't gotten that far. He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips.

"I'd rather not die while trying to have a good time. I'll be the DD."

"How generous of you. Always the responsible one," I said with a smirk. I looked over his shoulder and spotted Bella, staring at me, and figured it was my duty to give them at least one more confrontation before tonight. "Something's going on over there," I said, pointing towards Bella. He turned around just as she ducked down, and thirty seconds later some CDs fell off a rack. I bit my lip to stifle my laughter, knowing she was the cause as Edward said he needed to go check on it and walked away.

I studied from afar, seeing their interaction go from awkward, with Bella blushing like crazy at her clumsiness, to somewhat..._friendly_...as he showed her where a CD was located. I saw the defiant set of her jaw as she pulled the earphones on, and the amusement on his face as she listened. She looked annoyed when she took the earphones off, and he still looked incredibly amused, but had a certain smugness to his smile. I decided it was then time to intervene, and went up to them, claiming I'd been looking for Bella for a while. I missed some sort of inside joke as I asked her if she found what she was looking for, but I didn't miss the fact that she shamelessly checked him out before answering. Edward said he needed to get back to work when I went to get in line to pay for the record, waved goodbye, and walked away. I saw him go up onto the platform and another guy walk off, and figured he'd traded off for a little bit, which gave me a beyond perfect idea.

I demanded Bella give me her cubby number and she complied. I rushed towards the platform and went through the detectors, looking up to find Edward looking down at me.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me," he said with a smirk, holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes and muttered "you wish" as I handed him our numbers, and he reached into the cubby's to extract our purses and Bella's bag.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" he asked with a shit-eating grin. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as he dangled the Victoria's Secret bag from his index finger.

_If only you knew, punk._

"Oh, my god," I heard Bella whisper. I turned my gaze to her face, watching her shut her eyes tightly. I acted on impulse and reached up, swiping the bag to make it look like I attempted to reach it, but really, I was trying to knock it over. I succeeded, and, as if God was in on the plan, her black, lacy thong stuck out.

"Whoops," I said.

"Oh-ho, quite risque, missy. I don't think your brother would much appreciate you wearing these," he faux-scolded as he pointed down to them with raised eyebrows. Perfect.

"Good thing they're Bella's, then," I said with a smirk.

His eyes practically bugged out of his head—apparently, he hadn't thought Bella capable of a naughty, sexy side—and his jaw dropped as he turned his gaze to her.

_Is that a bit of drool I see escaping the side of his mouth?_

I looked over at Bella, who looked completely horrified and laughed, covering my mouth with my hands as I laughed silently. Then, she turned to me, her voice completely even—and I knew that voice, so it sobered me up pretty quick—threatened to kill me with my stilettos, I gathered, and stormed out of the store.

"Somebody's in trouble," Edward muttered.

"Oh, shut up," I hissed, grabbing the bag and our purses from the counter. "I'll see you tonight."

~º~º~

I sat across from Bella at the Steps of Rome Café, watching her stiffly drink her Coke as I took a sip of water. After she'd stormed out of the store, I raided her purse, hoping her phone was inside; it was. I searched Angela's number and grabbed _my_ phone, inputting the number before clearing Bella's and shoving it back inside her purse. I took my time walking back to the car, while hurriedly texting Angela. I'd told her I couldn't explain much at that moment, but I desperately needed her help with something regarding Bella and she _had_ to go clubbing with us tonight. I also requested she bring Ben (although she probably saw it as more of a demand) and she agreed, albeit probably hesitantly. I also text messaged Alice, informing her that I'd lied to her dear best friend and told him she and Jazz would be going clubbing, so if he asked, she needed to stick to the false pretense and we'd take care of the rest; I told her to make sure my stupid brother did, too.

Bella hadn't uttered a word to me from the time I unlocked the car doors to now, and frankly, I was getting fed up with her childish antics. I was busting my balls for her; she should have been licking my asshole clean for that. I sighed and rolled my eyes; her ass would feel pretty fucking stupid once she found out all I was trying to do was get her with her alleged soul mate, which would _also _lead her to getting a whole lot of ass. And _I _was the ungrateful hag? Psh.

"Are you done acting like a big fucking baby?" I asked calmly. She glared at me and her nostrils flared slightly, making me want to laugh. Instead, I—_begrudgingly—_did the only thing I could think of to do. "Okay, okay. I'm...sorry. I was just having a little fun, I didn't expect you to get so pissed."

"A little fun at my expense," she snapped. "Ha ha, Rose, it was hilarious."

"Oh lighten up, Debbie Downer," I chided. "It really wasn't that serious. If they'd have been granny panties, maybe I could understand, but those were sexy underwear! Did you _see_ the way their eyes popped out of their heads? You should be proud of that!"

"_Proud?_ Rosalie, I have to see Edward at _least _twice a week. How am I supposed to face him without getting embarrassed?"

"You wouldn't be this way if it was Jake. Or even Jasper," I pointed out, knowing I'd backed her into a corner.

"Yes I would," she said unconvincingly.

"You're a horrible liar, Bella. Look at you!" I exclaimed, gesturing towards her face. "You can't even look me in the eye to disagree."

"Well...your logic is ridiculous!"

"_No_," I argued, "it's reasonable. The only thing being ridiculous here is you. Besides, what do you even care what Edward thinks?" She looked up at me and I almost snorted; she looked like a deer caught in headlights momentarily before she smoothed out her expression and grabbed her coke, taking a drink.

"I don't," she said, shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly.

_Uh huh. I call bullshit!_

"So stop being mad, then, and enjoy the rest of the day. Bitch," I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips together to stop the smile that was threatening to appear, then nodded. Sucker.

After lunch we drove down to the wharf and, not feeling like wasting time trying to find a free parking spot, parked in the Pier 39 garage. We took an elevator to the street level and walked across the street, through the crowd of people towards the pier. As we neared the fountain by the Hard Rock Café—which was also the entrance to the pier—we heard the sounds of a Saxophone. This was of no surprise to either of us—there was always somebody playing a keyboard, or guitar, or something.

"What first?" I asked as we passed the Aquarium.

"How about the Shell Cellar?"

"You just want to try and find that boy from last time," I teased, winking at her. She smirked and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Maybe." I laughed and nudged her with my elbow. "No, actually my mom has been saying she wants one of those huge shells that people blow into? I don't know," she shrugged as I raised a questioning eyebrow; what the hell would anybody need with one of those? As if she heard my thoughts she answered, "It's my mom."

We went in and out of shops for a few hours and walked along the bay, watching the Sea Lions, and, of course, got our beyond delicious waffle cones—mine Cookies 'n Cream, Bella's Mint Chocolate Chip—before deciding to head out at a quarter to six. It was still sunny out, and true to my prior warning, I put the top down for the drive back; the wind felt fantastic, and the smell of the city when we got back to the school twenty minutes later was ironically fresh. I dropped her off at her apartment and told her I was going home to take a shower, then I'd come back and we'd get ready together.

It took me four trips to my trunk after I'd parked at my complex to get all the bags inside, excluding Bella's, naturally. I gathered, from that, I might have gone a _tiny_ bit overboard on the shopping. I reasoned it'd last me for a while, though, and shrugged before dropping the last load on my bedroom floor and heading straight for the bathroom to take a nice, hot, relaxing shower; I'd fucking need it for tonight.

~º~º~

"Bella, sit _still_," I snapped, tugging on the strip of her hair I was trying to roll onto a hot roller. She whined and lifted her hand up to her scalp, glaring at me in the hand-held mirror that sat on the back of the toilet she was straddling. I rolled my eyes and combed out the strip of hair _again,_ rolling the curler up slowly before pinning it. "I don't understand why you're being so difficult."

"I don't understand why you're such a bitch," she snapped.

"It's a talent. Now shut up and let me make you hot."

It took a little longer than I'd have liked, considering I kept having to put back some of the rollers and grab new ones because she wouldn't cooperate and they got cold. Needless to say, my fingers weren't feeling their best, which annoyed me to no end. I turned her around and started on her make up as soon as the rollers were set and I'd sprayed them lightly—with anti-humidity hair spray, courtesy of Angela—and threatened to jab the mascara wand into her eye if she didn't fucking sit still. I'd predicted it would be a hassle to get Bella ready, so before I came over I dried and straightened my hair so that it wouldn't take me long to do whatever I felt like doing to it before we left.

I applied a light bronzer on her face, neck and shoulders, just to give her a bit of color, then started in on her eyes. I went for the smoky look, applying charcoal eyeshadow on her lid and a bit above the crease to a cat-eyed point, then lined the bottom lid with it before applying sparkly, silver eyeshadow under the arch of her eyebrow—thank god she had good upkeep with them and I didn't need to do anything—down to where the charcoal ended, creating a darker grey as they mixed. I applied a thin line of liquid black eyeliner to the top lids, curled her eyelashes and stroked the top and bottom lashes of both eyes with mascara numerous times before adding a touch of natural looking blush and declaring myself finished until her hair was done and I could apply something to her lips.

I touched the rollers, and they were still warm, so I excused her temporarily from my wrath, saying I needed to start on Angela, which of course was a huge fucking lie; she had a man, she could wear whatever the hell she wanted. She went into the living room and turned on the TV, and when I was sure she was distracted I went down the hall, knocking quietly on Angela's door and entering when she'd granted me permission.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked from her closet as I shut the door quietly. I nodded and walked over to her desk, pulled out the chair and sat down, crossing my legs.

"So basically, Emmett was right; we need to get Edward and Bella together." She cocked an eyebrow and snorted loudly.

"Uh huh. And how do you expect to do that?"

"We have a plan," I said, and proceeded to explain everything to Angela in a hushed voice. She looked at me, unconvinced, and folded her arms across her chest.

"So where exactly do I come into play, and what makes you so sure this is going to work?" she asked.

"Look, we know Bella, and Alice and Emmett know Edward. Once they crack him, it's pretty much fool proof, because I've seen Edward in action and he is one hell of a fucking charmer. Not even Bella can resist for too long. It'll just be up to us to give her that extra nudge...or shove...in the right direction. Plus, I'm a persuasive, intimidating bitch," I added, to which Angela glanced up thoughtfully and nodded in agreement. "If I say it's going to happen, then it's going to happen." She stared at me for a moment before cracking a smile and nodding.

"Okay. I'm in."

*

I ushered Bella back into the bathroom to take care of whatever she needed to do before she got dressed. I went into her room and went through her drawer, picking out a pair of sheer black boy shorts—another pair I'd forced her to buy—and grabbing the dress that I'd put on a hanger once I came in and laid them on her bed. I'd also snuck in the stilettos I wanted her to wear, and placed them on the floor below the dress with a smirk. I sat down at her desk and opened her lap top, scrolling the track pad over to the Safari icon and double clicking it. I checked Facebook and Myspace, and was replying to a comment from Emmett—something about Edward cheating on him with my brother?—when Bella came in.

"What the hell are those?" I turned around and saw her pointing to the shoes with a scowl on her face.

"Those are _shoes_, Bella. Can you say 'shoes'?" I asked slowly.

"I know they're fucking shoes, skank, but I told you earlier I'm not wearing them." I sighed heavily and crossed my arms over my chest; it had been worth a shot.

"Well what else do you suggest, Bella? And I don't give a fuck what you say, you're not wearing those fucking converse," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her. She huffed and looked at her closet, knowing she basically had nothing but sneakers in there then back at the shoes I'd brought. "Come on, they're not even that high!"

"High enough," she muttered. She stared at them and pursed her lips before finally agreeing to them, on the condition that next time, she'd get to wear whatever shoes she wanted, even it if was her converse. I told her to get dressed _carefully_ while I went to the bathroom and hurriedly did my make up—silver eyeshadow over my whole lid with emerald green in the crease, curving out and down to a point that I filled in at the corner of my eye. I grabbed two bobby pins from inside the mirror and pulled my bangs back, pushing them up slightly to make them bubble up a bit before criss-crossing the pins to keep them in place. I unscrewed the lid to the styling wax I'd brought over and ran my fingers over it in circles a few times before teasing my hair. I sprayed it then opened the door, yelling for Bella to come in so I could finish her hair.

She walked in and sat down facing me as I unpinned the rollers and took them out, placing them back into the casing. Once they were all out, I ran my fingers through the curls roughly, breaking them apart and spreading them out across her head before running my fingers through her hair from front to back, teasing it a bit, then spraying it profusely. I grabbed a light pink lip shimmer and applied it to her lips then told her to stand up and go to her room. I followed behind her and directed her to her floor length mirror

"I almost want to fuck you," I said, nodding at her reflection with a smirk.

"I almost want to fuck _myself_," she said incredulously, turning side to side. "Jesus, woman. You work miracles."

"Yes, yes, now grab your shoes and get out so I can get ready." She laughed and grabbed the heels, slipping on a pair of flip flops in the meantime and walking out of the room. I grabbed the mid-thigh, emerald green, ruched, o-ring dress that I brought from home off the hanger and slid it on. I slipped into my own flip flops—I'd left the silver, pointed toe heels that I was wearing to the club in my car so I wouldn't have to walk all the way to the dorm and back to the car with them on—went to the mirror, and fluffed up my hair before walking out and into the living room.

"Alright bitch, lets go," I said. "See you at the club, Ang!" She shouted a goodbye and we grabbed our purses before walking out the door.

When Angela and I were plotting earlier, she'd suggested that her and Ben just meet up with us at the club, giving Edward and Bella a little time in each other's company before hand. I praised her train of thought and agreed. Bella didn't seem to care when Angela had told her of the plan, which may have partially been due to the fact that she hadn't exactly been told who all would be going with us.

Oops.

We stopped at my car to drop off our purses and her heels before walking hurriedly to the Towers, breathing a collective sigh of relief as we entered the warmth of the building; thankfully, we'd be in a very heated environment for most of the night and not freezing our asses off. One of our co-workers, Jason, was at the front desk and I knocked on the second set of automatic doors. He stood up and, upon recognizing us, stepped towards them to let us in. We greeted and thanked him, and I heard him breathe out a "god _damn_" when we walked to the elevators. We rode up to the 13th floor and strode down the hall to the boys' dorm, and I knocked loudly when we stopped in front of the door.

Emmett opened it, dressed in jeans and a navy button up, and whistled loudly, opening the door wider and motioning for us to come in. "I thought Christmas already passed," he said with a smirk and a wink.

"Well, you must have been extra good this year," I replied seductively, grabbing his ass cheek and squeezing it. He bent down and whispered something obscene, to my delight, kissed me hard on the mouth and swatted my ass, urging both Bella and me into the living room. I saw Edward in the kitchen, also in jeans and a button up, rummaging through the cabinets and I greeted him, locking my gaze on his every move and willing him to turn around and look at Bella (who was shamelessly checking out his back side. Heh.) He looked over his right shoulder and said "hey" with a smile.

_Turn the other way, you fuck!_

He finally turned all the way around, shot glasses in each hand, and froze when he saw Bella. I looked up at Emmett, a shit eating grin plastered across his face, and smacked his chest, mouthing "look casual!" He smoothed out his expression as much as possible and cleared his throat, snapping Edward out of his daze. He set down the shot glasses, turned around and produced one more shot glass before pulling the blue bottle of Skyy out of the freezer and cracking it open, pouring it into all four shot glasses at once. He wrapped his hand around one, muttered something under his breath and knocked it back before putting the shot glass in the sink.

"I thought you were the DD tonight," I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I just needed a shot. Just one," he mumbled, running a hand over his face.

"You fuck my car up, and you're dead," I threatened. The meddling demon laughed maniacally inside as I grabbed one of the shot glasses, knocking the liquid back as well.

~º~º~

Bella wasn't a big drinker; that much I knew. However, I wasn't expecting her to be incredibly buzzed off of the three shots she, Em and I took before heading out. I was actually a little afraid for her as she walked down the sidewalk in the three inch heels I'd talked her into wearing, but to my surprise, she was incredibly steady on her feet. She kept sneaking glances at Edward, who was so obviously straining not to look at her as well.

Alice had called Emmett fifteen minutes before we left to let him know, once again, that Jasper and her weren't coming. It was just for show, so Edward wouldn't suspect anything, but it was still humorous. I texted Angela when we were driving to the club to let her know she should leave right then. Em and I had forced Bella to sit in the front with Edward; It was a very tense car ride, but they weren't trying to kill each other, which was a vast improvement.

We got inside fairly quick and strode over to a booth near the dance floor as Emmett and Edward went and got us some starting drinks. Angela and Ben walked in shortly after and I spotted them, waving them over to sit down. After Emmett and Edward had returned with the drinks, a very attractive man offered to buy Bella one, in which she happily accepted and drank, and I could see the little sex kitten in her coming out as she flirted shamelessly with him.

"If she were always drunk, we'd reach our goal in no time," I said, leaning across to whisper in Emmett's ear. He grinned and nodded, throwing his arm around my shoulders as he took a swig of beer. Bella stood up and grabbed my hand, declaring she wanted to dance with me and thanked the man before pulling me out onto the dance floor. We danced together for a while, before stepping away from the floor to laugh at some of the dancers. There was a guy who kind of looked like a baby bird trying desperately to perfect smooth moves while taking casual swigs of his beer, but he was failing miserably. He jutted his chest out and threw his arms back while doing some weird backwards leg-lift and we started laughing hysterically, trying to mimic the move; where the hell did these morons _come_ from?

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and knew without looking that it was Emmett. I twisted my neck back to look up at him and he kissed me, running his hands up and down my thighs. Horny bastard. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Over there," he said, pointing to the left, onto the dance floor. I followed his arm and narrowed my eyes as I saw him, dancing with some girl in a gold halter top and jeans. "It's the lab teacher."

"Oh, that's just fucking great," I growled.

"Who's that girl?" Angela asked, leaning in.

"The competition," I replied.

"Well it looks like they've been spotted," she said, nodding her head to the right. I looked over and saw Bella staring out at the floor, and I knew right away she'd zeroed in on Edward and the stupid lab teacher.

_I should report her to the school._

"Radar" by Britney Spears started playing over the speakers, and before I knew it, I was being dragged onto the dance floor again by Bella; to the left of Edward and the student molester, who were grinding against each other_._

Ugh. Disgusting.

We stopped about five feet in front of them and Bella turned her back to them, grabbed her hair and started swaying her hips to the beat. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, turned around and pushed her ass back into my hips, running her hands down her body as she slowly dropped down to the floor then back up. I looked up and realized Bella was about two feet from Edward. She reached behind her and wrapped her arms around my neck, grinding against me. I bit my lip to keep from smirking; I knew _exactly_ what she was trying to do, so I looked back at Edward and saw him staring at us incredulously. I decided I needed to make it count, and ran my hands down her sides, then up her thighs, resting them on her hips and swaying mine with hers, never looking away from Edward. He was staring intensely at Bella, and from the looks of it, she was making eyes at him, too.

Edward's dancing was faltering and, miraculously, somebody else started grinding up on the other bitch, dragging her away from Edward. Bella dropped her hands from my neck and stepped in front of him, continuing her dancing. I backed away slowly with a grin, seeing the apprehension on Edward's face slowly disappear as she wrapped an arm around his waist, ground her hips into his, and he started moving along with her.

I hurried back to where Emmett, Ben and Angela were standing, gaping at them on the floor and laughed loudly, smacking Emmett's hand in a high five.

"And we have officially _launched_, mother fuckers."

* * *

**End Notes**: Muahaha. I know you're probably hating me for ending it there, aren't you? Review and let me know what you think! Lots of reviews might just get me to post chapter 8 faster... ;)


	2. Operation: Stranded

**Chapter Notes**: Wow, you guys are really hatin' on Jake. I can't say I understand it, because I think he's pretty awesome. The reviews seriously lagged, guys. I think this is the lowest count I've ever seen. Shame on you! I shouldn't even post this as punishment, alas, I'm too nice. This had already been typed out before I posed last week, and I haven't been very motivated since I posted the second half, so don't expect much next week.

On a slightly different note, Chapter 2 of _Back To You _has been posted over at Twilighted. The link is on my profile page, so check it out. The link for my forum is also on my profile, so go talk. I'm pretty active on there. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: What I own: Bangs and an infinite amount of half-Canadian e-bebe's.  
What I do not own: Half-breed mutants like Renesmee, or any of the other Twilight affiliated characters.

* * *

Chapter Song: There She Goes - The Getaway People

* * *

_-A-_

I sat at a computer in my Design class, legs crossed and chin resting on my palm as I tapped my fingers on the table. I focused on the white wall. I needed the least distracting thing to stare at while I went inside my head for a little while.

Edward was working tonight, and so was Gabe! I'd have to accompany him. Let's see...Mom was going to find the new golf clubs Dad "forgotten" to mention he'd splurged on, the Rangers were going to lose the game on Sunday—I'd enjoy tipping Emmett off on this little fact—blah, blah, blah. Same irrelevant information that I always got.

I sighed and brought myself back to present time, blinking rapidly to get the moisture back into my eyes. This had become my routine, as of late; my job, if you will. Ever since the girl in my precognition had been named—Bella, so nice—I'd been on the lookout for anything that would potentially further along the little plan Emmett and Rose had come up with. This plan had been a saving grace in more ways than one. Rosalie and I had actually had to _communicate_, which consequently meant us getting to know each other. I was pleasantly surprised to find she actually wasn't all that bad, and that we shared a fundamental passion: fashion. Ah, yes. We'd already planned our first shopping expedition in Dallas over Spring Break. I grinned, thinking of the reason I'd be in Texas in the first place. Who knew meddling could be so rewarding?

Emmett had sent me a number via text two nights prior, telling me to call and talk to Rosalie, since she hadn't had her phone on her. When she'd answered, she'd anxiously spewed off her then-recently-acquired information of Bella's visit to Forks for Spring Break. She'd also mentioned that my biggest fan in Forks, Chief Swan, was her _father_. How amazing was our friggin' luck? It was as if God had descended, handing me a limitless Mastercard, then sent me on my merry way; _almost_ as good.

This little revelation had spontaneously put _Operation: Stranded_ into motion. Since Rose had also mentioned that Bella was, at that moment, apologizing to Edward (even though I knew he was probably just as equally as fault), I used my gift to check the outcome: _bingo_. We'd hurriedly made plans to get Emmett and myself _away_ from Forks for the duration of the break. We'd be an unnecessary distraction if we were there, and if they were on friendly terms, they'd be more likely to entertain each other.

Pun intended.

I was getting rather impatient, though. I guessed I shouldn't have been. I knew more than most people did. Hell, I knew more about their futures together than _either _of the two did, but it was precisely _because_ I knew that I was so antsy. I knew it would take time, and their relationship had to _blossom_ and blippity bloop, but I just wanted them to be together right _now_. I'd seen how happy my best friend was with her in my dream, and that happiness shouldn't have had to wait until God only knew when.

God needed to share some of the wealth and let me in on the little secret, already.

I zoned out and tried to catch a glimpse of something one more time, but all I saw was golf balls being chucked at my dad's head. I cringed and pulled myself out of my trance before saving the work I'd done in class and logging off the computer. I looked at the clock; 3:15 PM I knew Edward had his tutoring with Bella today until 4, and as I gathered my things I decided that maybe if I was in her general vicinity, maybe I'd become better attuned to her, thus get visions of _her_ future as well.

But if I was being honest, I really just wanted to catch a glimpse of her, because, as I said, I was impatient.

I went up to my dorm room and dropped off my school supplies before grabbing my bag and making my way down to the MUNI station. Contrary to popular belief, I actually didn't mind public transportation. Yes, it took a hell of a lot longer, and there were bound to be some less-than-desirable looking and smelling people on the train or bus, but it was more practical than driving. The M-line pulled out of the tunnel, and I shuffled into it, pressed against _way_ too many people and silently wondering why I'd _just_ thought of this crap as practical.

By the time we'd reached West Portal, most everybody had filed out, and I was able to take a seat. I pulled out my phone and checked my signal; full strength. I sighed and scrolled through my address book until I got to the one I was looking for and hit send, bringing it up to my ear. Even though I knew it was for his own good, I still felt bad about butting into Edward's life. I just wanted him to be happy, and he'd know and understand that above everything else when this was all over, but it didn't mean he wouldn't still be extremely displeased with my involvement in setting him up. I'd done a little research before making a final decision, and though I was still hesitant about the idea, I had to do it, if for no other reason than to soothe my conscience.

"Alice McCarty, I haven't talked to you in forever!" she answered happily.

"I know," I said, smiling at the sound of her voice. I had missed her. "We'll get to that in a minute, but we have some business to discuss first."

"Okay," she said without argument. "Shoot."

"Your Spring Break is a week before ours, right?"

*

I'd been right in front of the door as he'd walked out, bronze hair shimmering under the sun. I hated boys. Their hair was always so damn pretty and they had to endure _nothing _to keep it that way. He nearly ran right into me, but stopped within an inch of doing so. I smiled up at him before looking around his side, not even bothering to be subtle about it. I couldn't see another exit on the opposite side through the glass, but I peered around the corner of the building as much as I could, just in case. He kept bugging me about what I was doing, but what could I say? "I'm trying to catch a glimpse of your future wife, Edward. Duh"? No. So instead, I went the safe route and said "nothing" with a shrug, while giving him a super lame reason for my sudden appearance at his school. I gave up after he'd pushed me farther away from the door. She'd either escaped or simply hadn't come out, and I was betting on the latter of the two. What a waste of a trip.

I went with him as he took his grotesque bag to his dorm, letting him know I'd be accompanying him to work. After I'd finished with the general details surrounding my guilt-ridden surprise for Edward, I'd texted Ashlyn, Edward's friend from work, and asked her to come to the store at 8 PM because I needed to speak with her. She'd agreed to be there at 8 sharp, so I knew at least that I'd have some company. I'd only brought two magazines, and they wouldn't last me the entirety of his shift.

We went to lunch and I casually brought up the fact that Em and I would be with Grammy over the break. Of course, he accused me of only going there for Jasper, and Emmett for Rosalie, and he was right; just not in the way that he assumed he was. We were sticking close together to plot more and keep tabs on them—through me, of course—and it had been yet another credit card from above that it'd worked out with such flawless precision. I made up some half-ass story about being afraid to meet Jasper's parents. I couldn't believe that he bought it. I was the _least _nervous person I'd ever met in my life, and everybody's parents loved me. I was more concerned for my stupid brother than I was for myself. Besides, it hadn't even been determined that I'd be introduced as his girlfriend. We'd come to that bridge when we crossed it.

Edward and I headed for the store at about five since he had to be at work by six, and we got there with enough time to spare. We headed immediately back to the employee room, and I flitted over to Gabe, taking him by surprise as I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind him.

"Miss me?" I asked happily. I backed away slightly as he turned around and grinned, patting my upper arm.

"Alice! How ya been, sweetheart?"

"Bored," I said, rolling my eyes dramatically, "but good. How about you?" I asked, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"Tired," he nodded. Edward walked in and greeted Gabe before saying I _insisted _on accompanying him to work. Like he really cared.

"You don't mind, do you Gabe?" I asked, pouting slightly as I looked down at him. "I can stay in here, right?" He agreed immediately and I grinned smugly at Edward as he rolled his eyes and said something about having to work so he hoped I enjoyed myself.

"I always do," I replied, a sarcastic smile on my face as Gabe told him to switch with somebody at one of the registers. I sat down next to the computer the employees used to clock in and pulled out my first magazine: Cosmo, of course, though it was the previous month's issue. I crossed my legs and thoroughly looked over each page, occasionally making small talk with Gabe as he took a break from his paperwork. I sniffed each of the perfumes, humming in appreciation at some while grimacing and wiping my nose furiously at others. I read my horoscope, then Jasper's before closing the magazine and starting on this month's Cosmo. I'd been checking the clock occasionally, and 8 PM struck as I was a little under halfway through the magazine. I set it down and told Gabe I'd be back before walking out of the room and out the swinging door by the registers.

As soon as I was facing the doors, I spotted her walking down the ramp, and we met halfway before heading towards the rows of CDs. We caught up and talked about our lives, our significant others—rather, her _lack_ and my gain—and joked around as we walked through the store. It was only a matter of time before she started questioning my reasoning for wanting her to come in the first place, and I motioned towards the employee room with my head. We made our way back and walked through the door as Gabe looked over, greeting Ashlyn with a smile and a wave before going back to work on his papers. Ashlyn stopped at the end of the table and put her foot on it to re-roll up her jeans and I gasped.

"Oh, god. _Birkenstocks? _I shun you, Ashlyn. I mean, I know you're gay, but come on!" I said, squinting and looking away from the offensive shoes as I raised my hand in an attempt to block any sight of them.

"Get over it, little woman," she laughed, pinching me under my arm. I yelped and smacked her before cowering and running back to my previous seat.

"Gabe, she just tried to molest me," I lied, snickering as she gaped at my accusation.

"Stop molesting Alice, Ash," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Discrimination," she sighed, shaking her head before taking a seat next to me. "Alright, spill it, munchkin."

"You've been hanging out with Edward too much," I growled, crossing my legs. "Anyway, I need you to cover any hours he's scheduled from March 15th to the 21st."

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "_That's _what you dragged my ass here for?"

"It's important! I'll owe you. Please?" I pleaded, unleashing my puppy dog eyes.

"How about you explain to me why I should spend extra nights here closing the week before I'll have to pick up his hours _anyway_, and _I'll_ decide if it's important."

I rolled my eyes, but laid it all out on the table. I told her the story from the very beginning, leaving out no details—well, minus my psychic ability, but that was irrelevant. I explained how, even though we all _knew_ he and Bella were perfect for each other, I still felt that I was betraying him in a way by going behind his back, because I never kept anything important like this from him, ever.

"That's a pretty complicated story," she nodded with raised eyebrows. "I still don't see how that would affect his ability to come to work, though."

"Well, my conscience sort of had the idea to bring an old...friend...here to visit. Her Spring Break is a week before ours, and it'll make him happy to see her."

"A _friend_, huh?"

"Ex-girlfriend," I admitted, slumping slightly. "They've been broken up for about a year and a half, though."

"You don't seem too thrilled with your own idea," she observed, a small smile on her face.

"I don't know. I love Tanya, I really do. We've all been friends way before and after she and Edward started dating, but I'm just afraid that bringing her here will ruin everything we've been trying so hard to solidify, you know? I don't know the extent of their relationship when they're together, nor do I _want_ to, but it just needs to not be_...that_ way_,"_ I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

"So basically, you're bringing her here to compensate for meddling, though you still have every intention after that to _keep _meddling?" she asked. I paused for a moment to think it over.

"Essentially, yes," I nodded. She sighed heavily and eyed me for a moment before smirking.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you!" I yelled happily, lunging at her and throwing my arms around her shoulders. "Gabe, c—"

"I'll make a note of it, Alice," he said, cutting me off before turning around and winking at me with a smile.

Edward kept the best company _ever_.

After he had finished clean-up at the end of his shift and clocked out, we walked towards the bus stop on Stanyan, waving and calling out our goodbyes as Ashlyn climbed into her car. We boarded the 71 at 10:58 PM and rode it all the way to the Market and New Montgomery Street stop, where we got off and walked the small distance to the Academy. He accompanied me all the way to my door, which I had to roll my eyes at. He was so completely overprotective. To him, my height deficit _plus _the fact that I was a female made me a target for creeps, muggers and people who would rape me up the ass (yes, he'd actually said that once). There was no point in arguing with him about it. I'd known him long and well enough to understand it was a futile effort, so after I unlocked my door, I turned and hugged him, kissed his cheek and thanked him before walking inside and locking the door, all the while thinking that Bella would be one lucky bitch soon enough, because my best friend was probably the best man I'd ever know.

~º~º~

_**One month later...**_

I stood in SFO at 8 in the morning on a Saturday, tapping my foot. I'd timed my arrival perfectly and gotten to the correct Terminal about ten minutes after the plane landed so that I wouldn't have to wait terribly long. However, there was never a specific time frame in which the luggage workers would get off their ass and start unloading the bags for the carousel, so there was still inevitably going to be some kind of a wait. My phone started ringing ten minutes later and I answered it, not bothering to check the caller ID because I had a good idea as to who it was.

"Yes?"

"I'm here! Where are you?"

"Walking towards the baggage claim," I said, making my way forward. "Stay where you are."

"Okay, I'm at number seventeen," she informed me before hanging up. Throwing my phone into my bag, I flitted through the crowd of people to the correct carousel, immediately spotting her soft, strawberry-blond curls as she looked around the airport. I bounded up to her and threw my arms around her slim neck, and after realizing it was me that had her in a head lock, she wrapped her arms tightly around my frame and squealed.

"It's been too long, you bitch," I said, grinning widely as I pulled away. "You look amazing, as usual."

"As do you, my love," she appraised. "Let's get the hell out of here, I hate airports."

We walked to the AirTrain pickup, making small talk with one another since it was really too loud to have a legitimate conversation. One had just pulled up, so we boarded and took the short trip to the BART station before buying our tickets and taking a seat on the benches to wait.

"So where are we going first?" she asked, excitedly.

"I figured we'd drop your bag off at my dorm first, then head over to wake the assholes," I winked. She laughed and nodded in agreement, crossing her legs and sighing in contentment.

"I can't wait. It's been so long since we've all been together."

"It'll be fun," I replied, nodding with a small smile on my face. Fun, yes, but hopefully not _too_ much fun.

We boarded the BART once it pulled in and rode it to the Montgomery street station. That was what I loved about living near the downtown area; the fact that every source of transportation was barely a five minute walk from my residence. I introduced her to my roommate, Charity, when we reached my dorm and stuck her bag in my room before hurrying out the door and back to the station. We paid the fare for the MUNI and sat at one of the big, circular seating areas to wait for the M line.

It was still too loud to talk to her about anything before, and even after the train pulled up, so we stayed silent and listened to the scream of the rails as we passed through all of the underground tunnels. West Portal was the first of the following outdoor stations, and when we reached it I turned to her, ready for the conversation.

"Okay, before we get there, we need to set a few things straight," I said seriously, looking her square in the eye.

"Okay," she said slowly, eying me. "What's up?"

"First of all, the roommate is off limits. He's my boyfriend."

"I didn't know you were seeing anybody!" she exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"After we discuss this, you won't be able to shut me up when it comes to him. Secondly, my stupid brother is still off the market, so hands off. Not that you would even stoop to that level," I said, scrunching up my nose and shivering in disgust, "but just so you know."

"Okay," she chuckled, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Thirdly?"

"Thirdly, I don't know what yours and Edward's deal is, and I _don't _want to know," I said quickly, waving my hands frantically in an attempt to shut her up if she was planning on going into detail. "But there's this girl, Bella, and we've been trying desperately to get them together. They're on the right path, but it will seriously fuck everything that we've worked so hard on if you guys do...anything."

"Wait, wait. You're trying to set Edward up?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Who exactly is 'we'?"

"Yes, and 'we' is myself, Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, and Bella's roommate Angela."

"And he's okay with that?"

"Well," I started, shifting uncomfortably in my seat, "he doesn't exactly...know."

"_What_?" she said incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, and that's kind of why you're here..." I trailed off. "I felt bad for meddling and I figured getting you out here would be a nice surprise for everybody."

"Now _I'm _a pawn in this devious little plan? Perfect," she muttered, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry! I just...she's perfect for him."

"Does _he_ think she's perfect for him?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet, but he will. She's his soul mate, Tanya." She snorted and rolled her eyes, and I narrowed mine and pursed my lips. Now was _not_ the time to be getting jealous. "I saw it."

She looked over at me and her expression smoothed as she scanned my face. "Like..._saw _it?" she asked with raised eyebrows, her eyes silently asking if I saw it in a vision.

"Yes. I wouldn't have gotten involved if that hadn't have been the case."

"Yeah right," she smirked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I wouldn't have! It was all Emmett's idea, anyway. He and Rosalie had already devised this big plan to get them together before I was even let in on it. I haven't even actually _met _her yet," I pouted.

"Well, if she really is his...soul mate...then you'll meet her. But knowing you, that's not good enough, is it?"

"Nope," I replied immediately, looking out the window.

"So let me get this straight. First, don't touch your boyfriend. Second, don't touch your brother, and third, don't touch my ex-boyfriend because it might ruin your ploy to get him with some other girl?"

"Yes, yes, and _no_. It won't _ruin_ anything, it'll just prolong the time it takes for them to get their heads out of their asses and fall for each other, and I'm too impatient to wait any longer than I have to. So don't touch him for the sake of my _sanity_, woman."

"What if he touches me?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because he respects you too much to treat you like some casual fling," I replied, knowingly.

"Fine," she sighed. "I won't touch anybody." I patted her hand and grinned broadly as we pulled up in front of the school.

"Perfect! Come on, we're here." We filed out with a group of people and linked arms as we walked down the ramp and across the street quickly.

"So tell me about this boyfriend of yours," she smirked as we started our stroll through the practically empty campus.

"Well, his name is Jasper, but everybody calls him Jazz for short, and he's just..._swoon_," I gushed, sighing wistfully and looking up.

"Aw, is little Alice in love?" she teased with a grin.

"Not quite, but it's getting there," I admitted truthfully. "He's just amazing. He's Rosalie's twin, actually."

"Ironic," she chuckled.

"Right? Whatever, though. He's sweet, and respectful, and empathetic, and he just..._gets_ me, you know? His personality is almost the complete opposite of me, but we're great together. He makes me laugh, and he's just a lot of fun to be around. Not to mention _completely _gorgeous," I giggled.

"How long have you guys been together?"

"A little over a month, but I've had a thing for him since the first time I hung out at Edward's dorm."

"I've never seen you so hyped up about a guy before," she said with a smile, "so he _must_ be something special."

"He really is," I said dreamily.

We continued our girl talk all the way to the dorm, and thankfully there were a few people heading in from breakfast, I assumed, so we followed behind them after they opened the second set of automatic doors and walked through the lobby to the elevators.

"It's a good thing Edward takes kindly to surprises," she said as we walked into one of the shafts. I hummed in agreement and pushed the button for the 13th floor, bouncing slightly on my toes as we ascended. I remembered that I had made plans with Rosalie after I'd dropped Tanya off, and I pulled out my phone, opening a blank text message.

_**Almost to the room. Pick me up in ten.**_

There were a few stops before we reached our destination, and I led the way to the door before halting in front of it.

"Hide to the side of the wall," I ordered, pushing her a few feet to the left of me. "Right there." I cleared my throat and straightened my body before lifting my hand to the door and curling it into a fist.

"OPEN UP!" I yelled, pounding on the door as hard as I could. "COME ON, OPEN THE DOOR, RIGHT NOW!" I continued pounding and yelling for about sixty seconds before the door flew open to reveal a frazzled looking Edward in a white t-shirt and flannel PJ bottoms.

"Alice? What. The. _Fuck_?" he said lowly, a blank expression now playing on his face.

"Hi!" I grinned, waving perkily.

"Why are you pounding on my door at...too early in the morning, I don't know what time it is."

"I have a surprise for you," I replied in a sing-song voice.

"And it couldn't have waited until a more decent hour?" he demanded, running a hand through his crazy bed hair.

"I don't much like waiting," Tanya said, walking into his line of vision to stand to my right. His eyes widened in shock and flitted between Tanya's and my face quickly.

"Wha—_Tanya_? Is that..." he trailed off, squinting his eyes. "Holy shit! What are you doing here?!"

I laughed loudly at his incredulous expression and yelled, "Surprise!" He walked forward and enveloped her in his arms, swaying her side to side as her arms snaked around his neck. My phone went off from inside my purse and I grabbed it, opening the text I'd received.

_**At the shuttle stop. Hurry up.**_

"I'm going to go get coffee," I announced, backing away with a grin. "I'll be back! Catch up, have fun, and remember what I said, Tanya." I eyed her as she looked over her shoulder with a grin and rolled her eyes before winking.

"What'd she tell you?" Edward asked as I started my way down the hall.

"None of your business!" I shouted, waving over my shoulder as I rounded the corner to the elevators. I waited for the doors to open and stepped inside, pressing the button for the lobby and taking the quick ride down. I flitted through and out the automatic doors and jogged down the pavement towards Rosalie's car.

"Starbucks?" she asked immediately after I opened the door and climbed in.

"Sure," I shrugged, pulling the door closed and snapping myself in. She sped out and onto the street and I let out a peal of laughter. "God, I love fast cars," I sighed.

*

"So you set the bitch straight, right?" Rosalie asked as we waited for all of our drinks. We'd decided to just grab a coffee for everyone and take them back to the dorm—I'd text messaged Tanya to get her order since I had no clue—just to keep an eye out for any frisky business.

"First of all, she is not 'the bitch'," I scolded. "Her name is Tanya, and _yes_, I set her straight."

"Whatever," she replied with a roll of her eyes and a dismissive wave of her hand. "Think she'll listen?"

"She better," I said with an attitude. "I already explained the situation to her. I think she got a little jealous, though."

"Am I going to have to kick some ass?" Rosalie asked with a serious expression. "I won't tolerate anybody fucking with my girl's future man."

"I already told her all of this in every way I could think of," I laughed, stepping to the counter as the first two drinks of our order were called. "Can we get a few drink carriers?" I asked the barista. He nodded and pulled a few off the stack and put them on the counter. I thanked him and separated them before sticking the first two drinks in.

"I'm just sayin'," she shrugged, grabbing the next drink off the counter and placing it in the holder. "So the dog got in last night."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Jacob, Bella's best friend. The wolf descendant." I laughed and nodded in understanding.

"Ah, yes. The Quileute."

"Yeah, whatever. I talked with Angela before he got there and set it up so that she would go and spend a few days with her boyfriend to give them some time alone," she snickered.

"What? Why?" I asked frantically.

"Well, Bella adamantly denies that there's any frisky business going on with them, and I want to see if it's true. I'm pretty positive I'd be able to tell if she had sex with him."

"Ooh, we can use it as ammo to see if Edward gets jealous!" I squealed, grabbing the last few drinks and putting them in the second carrier before handing it to Rosalie and picking up the first one. She nodded in agreement and started towards the door with me in tow. Oh, how fun it was to meddle.

*

"Open up, dipshits," Rosalie hollered with a swift kick to the door. I threw my head back and laughed at her tactics. Emmett answered the door with a huge grin as his eyes landed on Rosalie and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't deny that it was sickeningly cute how he was so obviously in love with her as he bent down and kissed her swiftly, taking the carrier from her hand as she walked in. I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked through the door and over to the kitchen table. I heard Rose introducing herself to Tanya and grabbed her and Edward's coffees before turning around and carrying them over to the couch. I narrowed my eyes slightly at his arm that was draped around her shoulder and looked over at Rosalie who had a similar expression on her face.

"Seems like this week is popular time for visitors," she said with a sly smile. "Bella's got one, too."

"Oh yeah, she told me about that. The one from La Push, right?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee and humming in appreciation.

"Uh huh," she replied as Emmett sat in one of the arm chairs and pulled her down onto his lap. She turned to the side and sat across it, blowing into the drinking hole of her cup before taking a sip. "It was so funny," she continued, staring intently at Edward. "Angela texted me around midnight saying she was going to spend a few days at Ben's because it was obvious they needed some 'alone time'."

I bit my lip and turned around so that I could laugh. She hadn't wasted any time pulling out the big guns. I sniffed and turned back around, lifting my cup to my mouth to hide my smile. Edward's eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and the hand that was around Tanya's shoulder was in a loose fist.

"Is that so?" he asked, staring at the coffee table before lifting his cup to his lips. Emmett looked up at Rose then over to me before grinning and hiding his face behind her back, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"I'm gonna go take this to Jazz," I replied, grabbing his coffee from the holder and lifting it for emphasis. I walked quickly to the hallway and leaned against it for support once I was out of sight, laughing as quietly as I could manage. Once it was out of my system, I walked the rest of the way to Jasper's door, opened then shut it quietly and tip-toed over to his bed where he laid in the middle of the mattress, sleeping soundly. I set our cups down on his desk before toeing off my shoes and climbing onto the edge of the mattress carefully, sitting up on my knees. I bent down to his ear and whispered his name but got no response.

"Jaaaaazz, wake uuuuup," I sang softly. He continued to sleep, much to my chagrin, and I huffed before straightening up. I looked around his room for something to wake him up with, but before I had a chance to register what was happening I was being whirled around and down by a pair of strong arms. I squealed and giggled once I hit the mattress, turning on my side to face him. His eyes were still closed, but a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Wake up," I repeated, shoving his shoulder gently. "I brought you coffee."

"Mmm, no, this is better," he mumbled, throwing his arm and leg over me. I grunted and attempted to wiggle out of his grasp, chuckling as he tightened his grip.

"Come on, it's gonna get cold!" I complained through my laughter.

"I don't care. Give me a kiss."

"No, I have coffee breath," I said, ducking my head down.

He pulled his limbs off of me and turned slightly, picking up one of the cups and bringing it down to his lips to take a few sips. He put it down on the desk when he was done then turned back to face me.

"There, I have morning _and _coffee breath. Now kiss me," he demanded. I laughed and cupped his face with my hand, pressing my lips to his softly as his arm snaked around my back and pulled me closer. At that moment I retracted my answer to Tanya's question as we'd walked through campus. I loved this man completely.

* * *

**End Notes: **Thanks for reading. :) Review and let me know what you think. Whose POV would you like the next outtake to be in?


	3. The Throwdown

**Chapter Notes: **Surprise! I just got home about three hours ago, and I've been itching to write so fucking bad since I went out of state that I sat my ass down and decided to write out a little outtake an hour ago. When I say little, I do mean little. It's only 5 pages long, but it's something to tie you all over until I get the next chapter written for next week. :) I have nothing for chapter 14 yet, but I have ten pages written for chapter 15. I think I'm pretty much going to be in love with that chapter when it's finished, and I can't wait for you all to read it! That's off topic, though. This outtake is a little different than the others, in that it's not just one person's point of view, it's a variation of alternating points of views. This coincides with the shit hitting the fan at the restaurant in chapter 13, and I think it'll give you the insight you all wanted.

Thanks to everybody who reads and reviews all of my chapters, and the outtakes. I know I'm horrible with responding, and I'm going to try to get better with it, but just know that I _do_ read every single one of my reviews thoroughly, and they all make me smile like crazy. I love you guys! Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **What I own: A frazzled brain and a pair of cold feet, at the moment.  
What I don't own: Pretty much every character from this story. Dammit.

* * *

Chapter Song: The Lock Down Denial - Cute Is What We Aim For

_

* * *

_

_-T-_

It should have been inevitable; the overwhelming need to protect what was mine, except it wasn't really mine. Not anymore. I supposed I had foolishly thought he wouldn't move on—not yet. I'd have been an idiot not to assume he'd been with other people, but as long as he wasn't emotionally involved; as long as nobody had his heart and he theirs, he was still _mine_. I wasn't used to this predatory feeling that overcame me as I saw them together, even though it was obvious that neither of them even realized that anything was even there. I could see it unfolding as clearly as if I were peering into one of Alice's visions, and the mended pieces of my heart shattered all over again as I finally admitted to myself what I'd desperately been trying to ignore.

I was still in love with him, and he was already hers.

* * *

_-A-_

I hauled Tanya towards the bathroom by her arm in muted rage, though I knew my face hardly showed how angry I was. Had I _not_ told her just a few hours before to back the fuck off, and had she not _agreed_? Had I missed the part where we'd agreed on parameters in which she could and could not throw herself at him?

As we rounded the corner and pushed through the door, all I could think was that she'd better have had a damn good reason for her actions, or her knee cap was about to get dislocated.

I whirled around and faced her, hands on my hips with an expectant expression on my face, but her gaze was locked on the floor.

"Well?" I prodded, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"I'm sorry, Alice," she said quietly.

"Sorry for what, exactly? For deliberately trying to fuck this up? For _lying_ to me and going back on your word?" I accused.

"Those weren't my intentions, I just—"

"You just what? How can you stand there and tell me that those weren't your intentions? What other intentions could you have _possibly_ had?" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

"None," she stated simply.

I stared at her incredulously, growing angrier by the second. I was seriously contemplating punching her in the face, and that was a first for me. I didn't punch, I kicked.

"Look, just let me explain, okay?"

"Oh, please do!" I nodded emphatically, waving her on with my hand before placing both on my hips again.

"I didn't expect for this to happen," she started, toying with her fingers. "I've been trying so hard to push it down, hoping that maybe if I denied it enough, it'd eventually become true, but I guess that's not how it works."

What the hell was she babbling on about?

"Seeing their chemistry, and how oblivious they are to it triggered irrational jealousy within me. It's no excuse, and I promise I'm going to try to control myself from now on, but it's the truth."

"I'm not following you," I growled, shaking my head in frustration.

"I'm still in love with him, Ali," she said, finally looking up at me.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back the fucking truck up.

"_What_?" I asked, certain that I had to have misheard her.

"I'm still in love with Edward."

I stared at her, my mouth hanging open slightly as her words sunk in.

"Oh, _shit_, T," I sighed, slumping my shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I didn't...I didn't know."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't have, would you? I didn't even want to tell myself," she laughed humorlessly. "But being here with him...having his arm around me, and touching him just brings it all back, and I miss him."

"Dammit," I muttered, stomping my foot slightly. "I feel horrible. If I'd have known, I wouldn't have ever brought you out—"

"Alice, don't," she said sternly, holding a hand up and closing her eyes. "In a way, I think it's good for me. Admitting it to myself was a huge step, and I...I think I _need _to see him with somebody else, to make it more real for me. It can help me finally move on, seeing for myself that he has."

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Nothing was going to make it better, so I let my actions speak for me and silently enveloped her in a big hug. Her arms wrapped around my waist and her head rested on my shoulder, but that was short-lived. The bathroom door flew open, and in walked Rosalie with a murderous look on her face.

Oh, _shit_.

* * *

_-R-_

I told that fucking pixie. I told her the bitch couldn't be trusted, but Alice insisted she put her in her place, so I let it go. Obviously, though, some reinforcement was necessary, and I was more than ready and willing to take on the job. I cracked my knuckles and my neck, stretching my arms out in preparation for the beat down I was about to give. The women's restroom may not have been the most desirable place to take a bitch down, but fuck it. Sometimes you just had to make do with what you were given, and I had a few ideas swimming in my brain that involved _Tanya_'s face and a toilet bowl. Or five.

As I neared the bathroom door, all I could think about was that I hoped Emmett wouldn't be _too_ mad that I beat up his friend, though I was sure it wasn't anything a good blow job or two couldn't fix.

* * *

_-Em-_

I watched Rose march her hot ass towards the bathroom, steam practically shooting out of her ears, and all I could think was, 'Damn. My girl is _hot_ when she's about to throw down.' I was tempted to run after her, just to sneak a peek into the ladies room to watch her smack Tanya around a bit, but then I felt bad because Tanya was my friend, and I loved her. I couldn't fault Rosie for getting mad, though. The mission to get Ward-o and Bella together had been my idea, but Rose and Alice had essentially been the masterminds behind the entire thing from that point on, and God help anybody who got in their way. My sister may have been small, but she was a feisty little fuck, and my girl...

Well, I feared for Tanya's life, just a little.

I probably should have been a little pissed off that my friend was about to get knocked out by my girlfriend, but all it was doing was turning me on. I could always pretend to be really upset, though, just to get a couple of bomb ass blow jobs. She worked wonders with her mouth.

I inhaled a shrimp and stared off, thinking about that thing she did with her tongue. Oh, man...

* * *

_-J-_

_Don't ask, don't tell. Don't ask, don't tell._

My girlfriend was the most mind-boggling creature I'd ever come across, and God knew I was so tempted to crack and just ask what the _fuck_ was going on with everybody, but somehow I knew that it would only come back to bite me in the ass. I was still convinced that the phone call Rose and Alice had coaxed me into making to the Dean of Science a while back about the 'lab rat', as they so eloquently called her, was going to backfire on me, but—fingers crossed—so far, so good. I could only assume it had something to do with Edward, though.

Poor, unsuspecting Edward. He really underestimated her sneaky ways. Double that with my sister's twisted mind? Good lord.

Trouble was a-brewin'.

* * *

_-R-_

I kicked open the door and walked in, my rage increasing tenfold as I saw Alice and the bitch in a _loving_ embrace.

The fuck? She was supposed to be tearing her hair out, not playing Momma Bear and comforting her! Hell to the _no_.

"Alice," I growled, causing her to jump away and stare at me, wide-eyed. "Anything I should know before I beat the shit out of her?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," she nodded, averting her gaze for a second before looking at me again. "There will be no need for an ass beating. It won't happen again."

"Right, just like you said she'd listen this morning, huh? The second your ass left she was all over him," I hissed, narrowing my eyes and pointing an accusing finger at the bitch.

"Rosalie, just _trust_ me. It was an accident," she sighed. I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Alice, I told you, nobody fucks with my girl's future. You have ten seconds to give me a damn good explanation before I wash her face with toilet water. Ten, nine, eight—"

"She's still in love with Edward," she said over my voice. I raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Seven, six—"

"Rosalie!" she scolded, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Is that supposed to explain everything? Sorry, but I couldn't give less of a shit. Four seconds," I reminded.

"Put yourself in her position. What if this was Emmett we were trying to set up with somebody?"

"It's not."

"But what if it _was_? How would you feel?" she insisted.

"It's not the same," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because we're—"

"In love?" she finished with raised eyebrows. "They were too, Rose, for three years. And Edward has moved on, but she hasn't. She's trying, okay? It can't be easy."

I opened my mouth to retort, but nothing came out, so I closed it. This happened a few more times before I huffed in frustration and narrowed my eyes.

"Fine. I'll give you that. It must fucking suck, and I can't imagine how I'd feel in this situation. But it's not going to be a legit excuse every time, got it?" I said sternly, pointing a finger at _Tanya_.

"Got it," she nodded once. I eyed her carefully before mumbling 'alright' and turning my ass around to march out the door and back to the table. It was a good fucking thing I had a salad, otherwise somebody would have been getting cussed the fuck out if my food was cold because of this shit.

* * *

_-T-_

Even though she had been five seconds away from murdering me, I couldn't help but smile as I stared at Rosalie's back. She was quite obviously vicious, and seemingly unwavering, for the most part, but she was loyal, and she only had the best interest of her loved ones at heart. She seemed like she would stop at nothing to ensure their happiness, and from the looks of it, she succeeded. I'd never seen Emmett as happy as he was when he was around her, and she kept him in line.

She was perfect for him.

* * *

_-Em-_

When Tanya scooted back into the booth, I instantly ran my eyes up and down her frame, looking for any signs of physical harm, but I couldn't find _shit_. Instead, _I _got the brunt of Rosalie's violence with a smack to the back of my head and her yelling at me to get out of the booth and let her back in. I slid out, never taking my eyes off of Tanya as I searched desperately for a cut, or nail imprint, or _anything_, but still came up short. I sat back down with a pout and ate another shrimp.

So much for my blow jobs.

I'd never understand women.

* * *

_-J-_

I looked between my sister, my girlfriend, and Tanya curiously as we all reclaimed our seats. Nobody looked harmed, and Rose didn't look like she was about to rip the nuts off of the next person her crossed her path anymore.

"Everything okay?" I asked Alice, though my gaze still flitted to the others involved in the assumed altercation.

"Yup, we just had some...things...we needed to sort out," she answered, turning to me with a brilliant smile that I couldn't help but return before she kissed my cheek, because that was what she did to me. She made me grin like a fool at absolutely any time. Hell, somebody could have told me Blackie, our family dog, had died, and if she turned to me and smiled like that, I'd still smile right back.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, wrapping my left arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me before resuming my lunch.

I'd never understand women, but quite frankly, I had no desire to.

Sometimes, ignorance really _was _bliss, especially when the women in question were the ones at our table.

* * *

**End Notes**: Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
